Encountering Ulysses Klaw/Scarlet Witch's Mind Games/Knowing about Galactus
Here is how the Mind Games begin in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. At the Salvage Yard, African Coast, a man named Ulysses Klaw was talking on the phone in his office. Ulysses Klaw: Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster. (ends the call and connects to another call) Now, Minister, where were we? Suddenly, the lights gone out, causing a commotion in the salvage yard and the Maximoff Twins enter Klaw's office. Ulysses Klaw: Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils. (picks up a plate from his desk) Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market. (as the twins look at each other) You... you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Everybody's afraid of something. Ulysses Klaw: Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying. (as Pietro speeded over to pick up a candy from Klaw's desk, and Klaw jerked back, expecting to be attacked) So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge. Suddenly, Ultron breaks through the glass window and knocks down Klaw. Ultron: There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business. (as Klaw gives him some vibranium from his stash) Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium. Ulysses Klaw: You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions. Then, Ultron chuckles and remotely puts money in his bank account. Ultron: Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which." Ulysses Klaw: Stark. Ultron: What? Ulysses Klaw: Tony Stark used to say that... to me. You're one of his. Ultron: What?! I'm not...! (grabs him) I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing! (suddenly chops off Klaw's vibranium metallic arm) I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! (kicks him down the stairs) It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness! And I don't give a crap about your robotic arm! Suddenly, Stark appears in his Iron Man suit. Iron Man: Ahh, Junior. (with Thor and Captain America behind him) You're gonna break your old man's heart. Ultron: If I have to. Thor Odinson: We don't have to break anything. Ultron: Clearly, you've never made an omelet. Iron Man: He beat me by one second. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times? Iron Man: This was never my life. Captain America: (to the twins) You two can still walk away from this. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Oh, we will. Captain America: I know you've suffered. Ultron: Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but... Thor Odinson: If you believe in peace, then let us keep it. Ultron: I think you're confusing peace with quiet. Iron Man: Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for? Ultron: I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan! Suddenly, the Iron Legions attack Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor, Iron Man then attacked Ultron. As Ultron, his Iron Legions, and the twins are fighting with them. Ulysses Klaw: Shoot them! Klaw's Mercenary: Which ones? Ulysses Klaw: All of them! Klaw's Mercenary: (to his men) Move, move, move! So, the rest of the team, including Black Widow and Hawkeye now battle it out with the Iron Legions, Klaw's men and the twins as Stark fight with Ultron. Magneto: (use a few vibranium as his weapon) Every bit a vibranium are strongest of all metal compared to adamantium. (taking down a few mercenaries) Mystique: (bringing down a lot more) I can see where this is going. Captain America: (after knocking down Pietro) Stay down, kid! Ultron: (to Wanda) It's time for some mind games. Meanwhile, Banner hears the commotion as he waits in the Quinjet. Bruce Banner: Guys, is this a Code Green? (to Betty and Jennifer) Betty, Jen, anything? She-Hulk: Still no sign of them yet, they should stop Ultron by now. Red She-Hulk: Dad, isn't there anything we can do? General Thunderbolt Ross: Not just yet, Betty, we must stand by until we're needed. Back with the others, Wanda uses her power on Thor then Steve comes up to him. Captain America: Thor! Status? Thor Odinson: The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty. Just then, Thor seems himself at a party on Asgard, Wanda then uses her power on Captain America and Black Widow. Ultron: This is going very well. As Wanda tries to sneak up behind Hawkeye, he quickly turn and puts an electric arrow on her forehead. Hawkeye: I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan. Just then, Pietro speeds in, knocking down Hawkeye, picking up Wanda and speeds off. Hawkeye: Yeah, you better run. Then, we see Captain America dropping his helmet and walking off. Hawkeye: (to the team) Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys? As for Black Widow, she sees herself in the facility where young girls are being taught ballet] Ballet Instructor: (to the students) Again. Young Natasha Romanoff: You'll break them. Madame B: Only the breakable ones. You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony. Young Natasha Romanoff: What if I fail? Then, we see a younger Natasha being trained to be an assassin. Madame B: You never fail. Then, Captain America sees himself in a 1940's dance hall when Peggy Carter comes up to him. Peggy Carter: Are you ready for our dance? Back to Thor's vision in Asgard, he spotted someone walking in a black cloak when Heimdall comes up to him his eyes blind and unseeing. Heimdall: Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin? Thor Odinson: Heimdall, your eyes?! Heimdall: Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to Hel. Wake up! He then started to strangle Thor. Back to Steve's vision with Peggy, they're in the dance hall. Peggy Carter: The war's over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it! Suddenly, the dance hall is empty, then Steve sees himself dancing with Peggy. Thor Odinson: I can still save you. Heimdall: We are all dead. Can you not see? (as Thor pushes him from him) You're a destroyer, Odinson. See where your power leads. Electricity hits Thor and spikes around the room, destroying things. Back to Natasha's vision, she's being trained by Madame B to be an assassin. Madame B: Sloppy. Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world. Natasha Romanoff: I have no place in the world. Madame B: Exactly. As for Wanda, she suffers in pain from the electric arrow Barton had hit her with. Pietro Maximoff: What can I do? Wanda Maximoff: Ah, it hurts. Pietro Maximoff: I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back. Wanda Maximoff: No. I'm over it. I want... I want to finish the plan. (looking at the Quinjet where Banner is waiting outside) I want the big one. As for the X-Force and the Brotherhood, they were fighting off the other villains after Stark corners Ultron. Ultron: Ah, the Vibranium's getting away. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And you're not going anywhere. Ultron: Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner. Angrily, Stark shoots Ultron and flies off to find Banner. Iron Monger: Show us what you got! War Machine: (fighting him off) I could use some help! Just then, the Silver Surfer came and stopped Iron Monger as he retreated. Ronan the Accuser: This isn't over yet! As the villains retreated, Mr. Incredible and the other heroes looked back at the two figures. Mr. Incredible: Who're you, and why'd you save us? Silver Surfer: My name is Norrin Radd, I am known as the Silver Surfer. This is Galacta. Galacta: We've come to warn you all about the outcome of my father, Galactus. Red She-Hulk: Galactus? With that questioned, the Silver Surfer shows them an image of a ruined world being devoured by Galactus on his stomach. Silver Surfer: He is known by many names, my people called him... Galactus, the devourer of worlds. He must feed on energy to survive, both thermal and organic. Galacta: When he was once his servant, I've convinced the Silver Surfer of his true evil ways. Tigra: How could you willingly serve this guy? Silver Surfer: Because I had to. She-Hulk: Didn't it bother you? All the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy? Silver Surfer: My service spared my world, and the one I love. Mickey Mouse: There is always more worlds to save, especially when trusting the Avengers. Galacta: The Avengers? Darkwing Duck: A group of heroes of earth who fought to protect many innocence. Suddenly, Gizmoduck was detecting a disaterous outcome of the Hulk. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) The Hulk is on his rampage, we must help our commrads at once! Hiro Hamada: If we help one another, will you two trust us with our help? Galacta: As you wish, Hiro Harmada. Silver Surfer: I will do what I must, by any means necessary. So, they all set out to stop the Hulk from rampaging as General Ross changed into the Red Hulk. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225